


Taking

by R_S_B



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Infidelity, Mirror Universe, Murder, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S_B/pseuds/R_S_B
Summary: Grand Admiral Georgiou has a way of getting what she wants. And what she wants is Afsaneh Paris, all to herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mirror universe story, taking place maybe ten years prior to the Discovery ending up in the mirror universe (so Georgiou isn't Emperor... yet).

“Tell Boyko if he doesn’t agree to change his vote on the resolution before tomorrow, that we will cancel all his dilithium mining contracts on Dozaria.”

“But, Mistress,” her husband’s aide pressed, “the last time you -- I mean, the last time the _Senator_  -- threatened Boyko, he got angry. I had to spend _weeks_ in the regenerator… ”

Afsaneh fought the impulse to roll her eyes. “Why the fuck do you think I’m not going myself? If you don’t like it, you can join Romano in the agonizer.”

Pure fear passed over the aide’s face for just a moment before he could pull himself together. “Of course. Yes, ma’am. Consider it done.”

He turned and left, quickly disappearing into the crowd. Afsaneh sighed in irritation. She didn’t want to have to lose another aide. Murder was a messy business, as was torture, and she preferred to let others take care of it for her. But she prided herself on being a practical person. If something needed to be done, she’d take care of it.

Scanning the room, her eyes fell on her husband. He stood in the middle of the room, regaling a large circle of men and women in exquisite dress clothes with an anecdote. The group laughed, but she knew it didn’t matter whether or not he'd actually said anything witty. They would laugh no matter how terribly unfunny, and gasp no matter how predictable the tale. Such was the power of an Imperial Senator. Almost everyone attending the party - celebrating her dear husband’s forty-fifth birthday, was here to curry favor in one way or another. But there were at least a few people present who she thought could actually be useful or interesting.

She took another sip of her Kandora champagne, a bottle of which probably cost more than the aide’s yearly salary, then moved into the crowd. Breezing past the group listening to her husband with rapt attention, she continued further into the writhing mass of people. Perhaps she could find Senator Kumari; she’d had some new ideas about where they needed cuts in the new spending bill. When she didn’t find her in the great room, Afsaneh moved on to the parlor.

The parlor was stacked floor to ceiling with old -- and valuable -- hard-bound volumes that no one had read in decades, maybe centuries. But she’d always thought it had a comforting ambiance and Afsaneh often liked to sip a cocktail by the fire there before bed as she read the latest trade reports. The door on the right side of the room led to her husband’s office, a much more contemporary room, outfitted with a desk and a console with the most secure communications systems available.

Not that he used it often.

Afsaneh didn’t find Kumari, and she blinked in surprise at the unexpected silhouette of a military uniform. The woman stood with her back to Afsaneh, one finger dragging across the spines of the old books. The uniform was definitely that of a flag officer of some sort, but she couldn’t tell exact rank from behind. A large sword hung from her hip.

Sensing someone behind her, the woman turned, and Afsaneh was struck by the her strength and beauty. She had pale skin, almond eyes, and perfect cheekbones, framed by long, dark, straight hair. She wasn’t tall, but her presence was towering. Afsaneh scanned the medals and insignia on her chest quickly and extended a hand. “You must be Grand Admiral Georgiou. I don’t believe I’ve yet had the pleasure.”

Admiral Georgiou smiled and it was almost predatory. Afsaneh’s stomach twisted pleasurably and Georgiou took her hand. “The pleasure is all mine. Your reputation as a business woman and negotiator precedes you. But no one told me how beautiful you were.”

Afsaneh licked her lips involuntarily. She hadn’t realized the Admiral would be there that night, but she was immediately taken by her bearing. She decided it wasn’t actually that important whether she found Kumari or not. Ever the gracious host, she waved towards the kitchen behind them. “Is there anything my servants can get you? The Kandora champagne is fantastic.”

Georgiou grinned. “I think I have everything I need right here.”

One side of Afsaneh's mouth curled up. She wasn't sure what Georgiou's interest was yet; whether it was entirely personal or if she had some other angle. But she was hard pressed to imagine a more pleasing evening than one spent in her company. “Then perhaps we should find a more private location to continue our conversation. Or maybe a tour?”

“I’d like that.”

Afsaneh led her into the adjoining office, and the noise of the party fell away. “This is the Imperial Office."

“So it’s yours then,” Georgiou remarked with a knowing look.

Afsaneh raised an eyebrow challengingly. “As you well know, my husband is an Imperial Senator, representing the Alpha Centauri system. I hold no official political title. I am simply a businesswoman. But I am _very_ good at what I do."

"No doubt," Georgiou agreed. “Business certainly seems to be quite good, Mrs. Paris. But it’s no secret who makes the decisions here.”

“Please, Admiral, call me Afsaneh.”

The Admiral nodded. “Philippa.”

Afsaneh smiled and nodded. “Philippa.”

“Have you ever considered politics yourself?”

_Of course_. Afsaneh shook her head. “That’s my husband’s domain, not mine.”

“Oh, really? Because I saw him speak not fifteen minutes ago and there's no way _that_ man could have quelled that uprising on Proxima.”

Afsaneh gave her a measured smile. “My husband has many fine qualities, but an orator, he is not.”

Philippa moved towards her until she was pinned against her husband’s desk. “You should really consider it. For yourself. Step out from the shadows, Afsaneh. Take what you deserve. That's what I've always done.” Then Philippa’s hand was caressing her cheek and she was kissing her firmly.

Afsaneh returned the kiss hungrily, but she was breathless and distracted. "Anyone could come in here, Philippa." She eyed the door, but Philippa pulled her back by the chin.

"Then you'll just have to be quiet." A hand began to travel up her thigh, pulling layers of silk with it. Afsaneh gasped as Philippa's hand reached its goal, rubbing gently at the front of her panties. Philippa grinned at her wolfishly. "Already wet. What a naughty girl." She pressed a leg between Afsaneh's thighs, spreading them and pushing her higher onto her husband's desk. Her fingers pushed aside the last layer of fabric and she slid them between Afsaneh's lips, making her tremble.

The Admiral's power and aggression thrilled her; she was the opposite of Afsaneh's all but useless husband. What would he think if he found them here? Would he cry out in sadness and surprise, or would he fight for her? The fingers curled, pressing suddenly inside of her and she cried out.

Philippa grinned as she thrust her fingers into Afsaneh over and over again. "I thought I told you to be quiet. It's almost like you want to be found."

Afsaneh stifled a groan, biting her lip and clawing at the edge of the desk. Philippa shifted a little to get a deeper angle and her sword dug into Afsaneh's side. "Do you do this often, Admiral?” Afsaneh asked breathlessly. “Seduce other people's wives?"

"Only the really interesting ones."

Behind them, they heard the murmur of voices in the parlor and Afsaneh tensed. Philippa just fucked her faster, and Afsaneh whimpered. The voices came closer, and Afsaneh caught a snippet of her husband’s voice.

“Philippa!” she whispered. “It’s… “

“Come for me, Afsaneh,” Philippa commanded. “Before they come in.” She circled a fingertip around Afsaneh’s clitoris, then rubbed it gently. Afsaneh buried her face in Philippa’s neck, muffling the moans that were escaping her with increasing frequency. Philippa pushed two fingers back into Afsaneh’s warm, wet pussy and Afsaneh cried out before she could stop herself. “Shhh… “ Philippa murmured into her hair. But Afsaneh couldn’t be quiet anymore. She began to rock desperately against Philippa’s hand, whimpering and moaning as Philippa continued to fuck her.

All of the sudden, Afsaneh made a high-pitched whine and curled around Philippa’s hand, grabbing a handful of Philippa’s hair tightly in her fist and clutching her close. Philippa bit out a surprised yelp as Afsaneh yanked on her hair, but didn’t remove her fingers, letting Afsaneh ride out her orgasm.

Afsaneh took great gulping breaths and fell against Philippa’s body, as the other woman removed her hand from under Afsaneh’s dress. Her face was flushed and she regained her footing, finally taking a step back from Philippa and straightening her dress. Looking up, she saw Philippa with one hand on the hilt of her sword, and the other hand by her mouth as she licked her fingers clean.

The voices were still in the parlor and her husband could come in at any time, but Afsaneh was full of adrenaline, and she pulled Philippa in for a hungry kiss. She could taste the tangyness of herself on Philippa’s tongue. When she pulled back, Philippa licked her lips.

“Next time, it’s _my_ turn.”

Then she strode purposefully out of the room, one hand on her sword hilt.

 


	2. Chapter 2

At first she was secretive, sneaking Philippa into the house through secret passages and ensuring the servants were kept busy, far from her and her husband's bedroom. But Afsaneh quickly became more bold, and Philippa openly visited and shared her bed, so long as her husband was away. She knew the servants would never tell Gaspard; they knew whose wrath to really fear.

Afsaneh moved away from the communications console and walked back to the opulently adorned bed in the center of the room. It was large, with towering posts on each corner, each intricately carved and decorated with gold filigree, holding up a canopy of Tholian silk. She sat down on the edge on the mattress and pulled open the belt loosely holding her sheer robe closed before sliding it off her shoulders and tossing it onto a nearby chaise.

Philippa was reclined naked in the middle of the bed, dark hair spread over the pillows and Afsaneh crawled towards her. “Gaspard said he’ll be off-world another couple of days.”

Philippa rose up, taking Afsaneh’s cheek in her palm and pulling her in for a kiss. “Good,” she replied, before kissing her again. “I like having you all to myself.”

Afsaneh returned the kiss hungrily and climbed on top of Philippa, pushing her back into the pillows. Philippa’s hands twisted in Afsaneh’s dark curls and she didn't let go until they were completely out of breath.  Afsaneh grinned down at Philippa when she was finally able to pull away, breathing fast.

“You don't need him, you know,” Philippa whispered before pulling her back in. Afsaneh ignored the comment, choosing instead to nip at Philippa’s lips. She enjoyed the slight jealousy coming off Philippa. It made her desperate, passionate. She moved down Philippa’s neck, trailing kisses as she went, until she got to the soft skin above her collarbone, and nipped there too. Philippa made a pleased noise and Afsaneh began to suck on the tender flesh.

Philippa’s hands moved down to her shoulders, and she flipped them over, settling in between Afsaneh’s legs. She stared down at her and Afsaneh realized she was waiting on a response.

“Don’t worry about him,” Afsaneh insisted with a small eye roll. “He won’t get in the way.”

Philippa raised a skeptical eyebrow but didn’t reply. Leaning forward, her mouth closed over a dark nipple, sucking and biting hard enough to bruise. Afsaneh gasped and squirmed under her. Philippa let go of the nipple with a pop and flicked her tongue over the hardened nub. “You could be free of him, Afsaneh. He’s holding you back.”

Then her mouth was back on her nipple and Afsaneh moaned and arched into Philippa’s touch. Philippa’s fingers closed down around the other nipple, pinching and tugging, and Afsaneh yelped in surprise. “I… I can’t get rid of Gaspard,” she whispered as she began to writhe under Philippa. “If we… divorced, I would lose the political connections he has as senator.” Philippa bit down and Afsaneh whimpered. “You know I can't do that.”

Afsaneh was surprised when Philippa suddenly pulled away. “Where are you going?”

“I’ll be right back,” Philippa replied dismissively. Then she turned sharply for a moment. “You stay there.” Afsaneh didn’t respond, but also didn’t get up, so Philippa turned back around. She rolled onto her side and watched curiously as Philippa walked naked through the room before stopping in front of one of her many dressers. When she opened the top drawer, Afsaneh knew what she was retrieving.

The strapon dildo, jet black with gold hardware, was secured quickly, adjusted precisely to fit Philippa’s small frame. She sauntered back to Afsaneh with a smirk on her face. “Lay back down,” she instructed.

Afsaneh complied, rolling off of her side and on to her back. She spread her legs and bent her knees in anticipation, but Philippa ignored her, moving to kneel by her face, hips thrust out. “Wet it.”

Afsaneh swiped her tongue across it first, then took the bulbous head of it into her mouth. Philippa grasped the back of Afsaneh's head and pushed it deeper into her mouth, slicking the length of it.

When Philippa was satisfied, she let go of Afsaneh’s head and moved between her legs, pressing her hands against the back of Afsaneh’s thighs and pushing her legs into the air. Afsaneh felt impatient and exposed and she moaned, “ _please_.”

Philippa hooked one hand under Afsaneh’s knee, pushing it further up, and took the dildo in the other, placing it at Afsaneh’s entrance. She pushed until Afsaneh’s lips gave way, spreading wide to accommodate the large dermaplastic cock. Afsaneh cried out, chest heaving. Philippa pulled back slowly, then pressed in deeper and Afsaneh moaned again. When she was as deep as she could go, she paused, and Afsaneh squirmed.

“There are other ways to get rid of him.”

It took a moment for Afsaneh to focus on her words enough to pick up the dropped thread of conversation. When she did, she laughed and rocked against Philippa’s hips.

“You military types are all the same. You _always_ think that’s the answer. Now, for the love of all that is holy, please stop talking about my husband and fuck me,” she growled.

Philippa grinned. “With pleasure.”

She leaned back on her knees and thrust hard into Afsaneh, one hand holding Afsaneh in place and the other resting on her lower abdomen, thumb reaching down to stroke her clit. Afsaneh bucked hard against the dildo, desperate to get it as deep as possible.

When she came, she came hard, hips rising up to meet Philippa’s, screaming her lover’s name.

When she stopped trembling, Philippa pulled out and unstrapped the dildo, tossing it to the other side of the large bed. She crawled next to Afsaneh, hands cradling her face and pulling her close. Afsaneh’s hand curled into Philippa’s hair, clutching her tightly, pressing sloppy kisses against her mouth as she caught her breath.

Philippa stroked her cheek. “My turn.”

Afsaneh reached down, fingers skimming over Philippa’s ribs and palming her breast. She rolled the nipple between her thumb and forefinger and Philippa sucked in a breath. “Hmm.  And what is it you want, _Admiral_?”

Afsaneh tugged on the nipple and Philippa pressed her hand down over top of Afsaneh’s, pushing it flat and stopping her ministrations. “Lick me.”

A smile spread across her face. “ _With pleasure_ ,” she parroted back without hesitation. Afsaneh didn’t move between Philippa’s legs immediately, instead choosing to retrieve her robe first. Once it was cinched around her waist, she crawled back across the bed to her waiting lover, who fixed her with a glare.

Grand Admiral Philippa Georgiou was many things: powerful, decisive, cunning.

Patient was not one of them.

But Afsaneh enjoyed seeing how far she could push the other woman without incurring any actual wrath, and sure enough, Philippa remained silent, waiting, even if it was clear she wasn’t happy about it. Afsaneh reveled in the thrill it gave her and she laid herself in between Philippa’s spread legs, curling one arm around a thigh and using the other to gently spread her lips. She reached out with her tongue, sliding between folds of flesh, tasting the tangy wetness that had already pooled there.

Philippa arched up into her mouth, and she pushed back, holding her down with a hand against her abdomen. She flicked her tongue over Philippa’s clit, making her gasp. Emboldened, she circled it with her tongue and began to suck at it gently. Philippa moaned and trembled and Afsaneh sucked harder.

Pulling back for a moment, Afsaneh pressed kisses into Philippa’s thighs. Philippa wasn’t silent this time, immediately instructing Afsaneh in no uncertain terms where exactly her tongue was supposed to be.

Afsaneh kissed the other thigh. “Here?” she teased, sucking on smooth skin.

“ _No_ ,” Philippa retorted. “You know exactly… ” she began. “You… “ she trailed off and gasped as Afsaneh moved further up her thigh. “You don’t want to make me angry.”

Afsaneh nipped at the soft, tender skin of her inner thigh and Philippa whimpered. “You don’t _seem_ angry,” she replied confidently.

Philippa groaned and grabbed Afsaneh’s head by a handful of hair and positioned her where she wanted. Afsaneh chuckled and complied, returning with enthusiasm to licking Philippa’s pussy. Soon Philippa was squirming underneath her, partially-stifled moans belaying any semblance of the control she usually liked to display.

When she stopped trying to stifle the moans, Afsaneh knew she was close.

And when she screamed, Afsaneh knew there was no going back.

_Ever_.


	3. Chapter 3

Afsaneh Paris was reconsidering her distaste for killing.

She’d stopped listening to the man sitting on the other side of the desk some minutes ago, instead imagining all the ways she shut him up for good. There really was something satisfying about the thought of her hands clenched tightly around his neck, thumbs pressing down on his windpipe. Eyes bulging. Sputtering uselessly. Then his eyes would droop as he started to lose consciousness…

A sudden trill brought her gaze up abruptly and she wondered who would dare to interrupt them. The door opened before she could respond, and when she saw who came through the door, her surprise vanished even if her irritation didn’t.

“Grand Admiral Georgiou,” she began, with only the slightest edge in her voice. “To what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?”

Senator Salo turned in his seat to look at the woman approaching them. Philippa ignored him, staring right at Afsaneh and crossing the room in confident, unhurried steps. Philippa put a hand on the hilt of her sword and Salo looked equal parts terrified and confused. “We have business.”

“As I’m sure you can see, _Admiral_ ,” Salo began, “we’re busy right now, perhaps you could--”

Philippa’s hand tightened on her sword and she looked sharply at Salo. “I need to speak to Paris. Please leave.” Salo sputtered and Philippa’s lip curled up in distaste. “ _Leave_.”

Afsaneh watched with amusement as he struggled with how to respond to the Admiral’s presence. For a moment, she thought he might defy her, but she stared him down and it looked like he was going to wet himself. It was only a few moments before he got up and left. Afsaneh tried not to smile. He fled the room quickly, and Afsaneh tilted her head at Philippa. “What do you want, Philippa?” she asked. “I was in a meeting.”

Philippa glanced in the direction of the door. “It did not seem like any great loss.”

Afsaneh couldn’t disagree with that, so she didn’t say anything. She just reclined in her chair, fingers steepled in front of her.

“Besides,” Philippa continued, “there are certain advantages to having me on your side. I can make sure Salo signs that agreement.”

A thrill of excitement rushed through her veins and Afsaneh licked her lips. She didn’t bother to ask how Philippa knew what she had been discussing. She’d been trying to use Gaspard to get the deal finalized, but so far he hadn’t made any progress. What use was the man if his family connections didn’t get them anywhere? It was because of his failure to get anywhere that she was having to deal with this now herself. But if Philippa was right, and Afsaneh had never had reason to doubt her influence, then this could be exactly what she needed.

“What’s in it for you?”

Philippa smiled that predatory smile and Afsaneh crossed her legs involuntarily. “I help my friends.”

Afsaneh smiled. “Well, in that case the office of the Senator thanks you.” She leaned forward. “Now, what are you doing here, Philippa?”

The corner of Philippa’s mouth turned up. “I have a little gift for you. This one is of a more personal nature.”

“Oh really?”

Philippa moved closer to the desk and Afsaneh stood up. Philippa caressed her cheek, leading her in close and kissing her tenderly. Afsaneh made a pleased noise in the back of her throat. She pulled back and raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Did you really come here in the middle of the day to seduce me, Admiral?”

Philippa smiled indulgently. “It’s not what I came here for, no.” She ran her tongue along the bottom edge of her teeth. “I just saw something I wanted.” Then she kissed Afsaneh one last time, tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth and making Afsaneh gasp. Finally pulling back, she pulled a small, clear vial from her sleeve. “ _This_ is why I came.”

Afsaneh’s stomach twisted nervously. “What is it?”

“A poison. Completely undetectable. Three drops is all it takes.”

Afsaneh sucked in a breath. “Why are you giving me this?”

“You know.” Philippa set the vial down on the desk and took a step back. “What you do with it is up to you. But think about the possibilities, Afsaneh. You can have everything.” She leaned back in, pressing a single soft kiss against her lips. “Now, I should really be going. We wouldn’t want your husband to walk in and see us.” And with that, she turned and walked out, leaving Afsaneh with a damp spot between her legs and the vial sitting on the desk.

Afsaneh stared at it for a long time.


	4. Epilogue

Afsaneh walked into her new office and smiled at the beautiful bouquet on the desk. Her aide had told her a gift had been left while she was out. She stroked the petals with her fingers for a moment before pulling out the small card that had been tucked inside. 

She opened the card and smiled at the familiar, tidy scrawl. 

_ My sincerest condolences on the untimely passing of your husband. Yours, Philippa.  _

Afsaneh placed the flowers on a shelf and sat down, ready to get to work. 

“Senator Paris. Mr. Molina, from the Intelligence Committee, is here to see you.”

Afsaneh smiled. “Send him in.”


End file.
